Koukyuu: Movie Nights
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: Let's watch a movie.        A series of snippets based off my story 'Koukyuu'.
1. The Princess Bride And Thumbelina

After the incident with Gaara dancing on (and _breaking_) the coffee table, they had decided to have another movie night. The men sat about Kagome, drinking once more, as they watched another movie.

"This human does not have a good grasp of the English language," Sesshomaru murmured against his cup, causing Haku to chuckle softly.

"In-con-seiv-able. Its not _that_ big of a word!" Sasuke scoffed, eying Naruto as the blond decided to _chug_ the sake.

"Wait! Wait! I have it!" the all stared as the foxy male stood suddenly, and went to stand behind the couch, slowly pretending to fall back as he yelled 'As you wiiiiiiiiish!'

VI

"We are not watching a _Disney_ movie," Hidan scowled at Kagome who pouted.

"The kids want to watch _Thumbelina_ and it is _not_ a Disney movie!" she growled as she pressed 'play'.

"Momma, isn't this...be-beas-" Shippo fumbled over the word, as Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're looking too much into it hun," she murmured, placing a hand over her son's mouth.

"Well, I mean _technically_, the girl _is_ getting 'courted' by a toad, a...moth? Or is it a mosquito? And a mole! I also think that swallow has a thing for her, what with all of his 'grand gestures'," Zabuza pointed out, grinning wolfishly.

"He's a _beetle_," Rin corrected quietly, thoroughly entrapped by the movie.

"I'm more interested in who taught them the word B-E-A-S-T-I-A-L-I-T-Y," she spelled, looking around at her lovers wearily, only to pause at Hidan, who looked away sheepishly.

Just as she was about to pound some sense into him, she was interrupted.

"_DON'T MARRY THE MOLE THUMBELINA!_" Rin yelled, waving her hands in the air.


	2. The Little Mermaid

"I thought we agreed not to watch disney movies..." Hidan grimaced.

"The kids aren't even around..." Gaara murmured, blinking when Naruto looked at him.

"But I've never seen this one!" the fox pouted, and they all sighed.

"How do they reproduce?" Haku wondered as they watched all of the creatures swimming in the water.

"Maybe they lay eggs?" Madara guessed.

"But they're half human..." Sasuke shivered.

"I'm not even going to guess where their 'human' parts are..." Zabuza said, eying the 'assets' of the beings.

"Guys, come on! You're ruining mermaids for me!" Kagome pouted.


	3. Another Vampires and Fairies Production

Another Vampires and Fairies Production.

Requested by DreamsRMyLife

(Note, that this is in no way going along with the storyline of Koukyuu, just the personalities of the individuals mentioned.)

VI

"You _bit_ that bitch?"

Sasuke stared at Kagome in horror as he glanced back and forth between his lover and the red haired female staring at him adoringly.

"Well...you see...I would have _died_ if I hadn't..."

"You touched a possibly diseased whore...you could have gotten aids...and then exposed us all to it..." Sesshomaru growled at the Uchiha, who glanced away, blushing.

"I'll have you know my blood heals!" Karin hissed, and Kagome glared at her.

"Leave," she growled, and the female sniffed haughtily.

"No."

The Cullens watched in shock as the female's eyes shifted colors.

"I'm starting to believe them..." Alice murmured as she watched the ensuing bitch fight.

"They _are_ more vampires than us..." Rosalie whispered, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and his canines grew in his rage as he jumped on Sasuke, whose eyes _also_ turned red.

"I bet _his_ bite would be pleasurable..." Bella whispered, and they all turned to look at her.

"What?"


	4. Tangled

"Tangled? Why isn't it named 'Rapunzel?" Hidan scowled fiercely at the screen, and Kagome smiled.

"It's to appeal more to boys. We'll have to see huh?" the Jashinist continued to glare at the screen.

"I want to grow my hair out as long as hers!" Rin squealed excitedly.

"Please don't. You already complain when we brush your hair at the length its at..." Haku murmured, and the girl wilted.

"Wow! That horse is awesome!" Shippo grinned, causing them to chuckle.

"The horse is very dog-like," Sesshomaru pointed out, before all males in the room lost interest in the movie.

"This isn't a movie for boys! The cake is a lie!" Hidan glared at the screen, before promptly putting his scythe through it.

"What cake is he talking about?" Naruto murmured, thoroughly confused.

"Its a saying dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"...you killed the tv..." Pein pointed out.

"Did you have to make it so we can't watch any more movies?" Madara growled.

"What will we do now?" Sasori murmured, sighing.

"I have an idea...though the twins will need to go to their 'nanny'," Gaara smirked pervertedly.


	5. Alice in Wonderland: 2010

Madara narrowed his eyes as he watched his female drool at the screen. Honestly, he had _no_ idea what she found so attractive on this particular video. That is, until Anko came in.

"Ooooh! Who's the hottie in the hat?" the purple haired woman draped her arms over Kagome's neck, who was leaned forward, watching tv intently.

"Tarrant Hightopp," Kagome sighed wistfully.

"Oh, I've heard of him! The new Mad Hatter right? I've been wanting to see this movie! Tim's creations are awesome!" Anko grinned, only to blink when Kagome shushed her.

"Less talky, more watchy," the miko murmured, and the Uchiha had seen enough.

He promptly put his foot through the screen, right into the face of this 'Tarrant' or 'Hatter' or whatever the fuck they wanted to call him. Hidan glanced at him in amusement, while Kagome threw up her hands in frustration.

"_Now_ who made it so that we can't watch any more movies?" the Jashinist smirked.

"_Both_ of you. You're going to split the cost and buy a fucking _projector_ so that we can watch movies on the _wall_, which can't be broken," Kagome growled, and Zabuza chuckled.

"Are you sure they wouldn't just put their fists through the _wall_ then?"


	6. TwilightBreaking Dawn

Warning: Breaking Dawn spoiler

VI

A/N: Because I HAD to...

VI

Madara frowned as he watched his family. They were watching a very strange series of movies. It had humans that sparkled and called them 'vampires'.

"Team Jacob!" Kagome cheered at the movie, whooping as the male took his shirt off _again._

"Team _Necrophile!_" Anko and Tsunade high-fived each other, causing Gaara to stare at them in suspicion.

"Edward is..._perfect_," Sasori breathed, looking disturbingly pleased.

"I really like this Carlisle fellow," Hidan grinned.

"Bella's an indecisive slut," Itachi scoffed, making them all laugh.

"So..._Jacob _Kagome?" Sesshomaru smirked against the miko's ear as said actor exploded into a furry wolf.

"A...well..." the female blushed as the youkai growled.

"That can be arranged..."

VI

A Few Days Later

"He's EATING HIS BABY!" Kagome gasped in horror at the scene.

"He just chewed through her stomach!" Hidan gasped for breath as he laughed.

"She deserved it..." Itachi murmured.


End file.
